Love Me Forever
by oneontainternet
Summary: Yugi and Yami are having feelings for each other, but things get weird when Grandpa recieves a special set of Duel Monsters cards in the mail.


Love Me Forever  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it. Please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter I - The Realizing  
  
  
  
Yugi was feeling un-easy the night that he started to have the feelings, those feelings that made him feel closer to Yami in an unusual way. He liked these feelings. They made him want to love, keep Yami close to him forever. But he knew that would never happen. Yami had never shown any emotion toward Yugi before, then again, neither had Yugi for Yami. Yugi would have to come forward and tell Yami about his feelings, before they went out of controll and someone got hurt, in more ways then one...  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................................  
  
  
  
Yugi was just waking up and was still groggy... He heard something at the foot of the bed, rustling...  
  
/I wonder who it is... I hope its Yami... I wish he would kiss me, right here and now./  
  
"Who's there?" said Yugi suddenly, and then added without realizing it. "Yami?"  
  
Yami appeared into the eyes of Yugi. It was as though Yami could sense something in Yugi's mind. Something that was drawing him to Yugi, but even Yami didn't know what.  
  
"Yugi..." said Yami, in deep emotion with the feeling that had just overcome him.  
  
In that moment, Yugi knew that Yami must feel the same way as him. He reached up and pulled Yami's lips over his and as lightly as he could, kissed them. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's back, pulling his chest too Yugi's as though they were meant for each other and no other... They kissed for a long time then Yami pulled his head a little ways back from Yugi's and said, "I love you lover of my soul, and I will always love you forever..."  
  
Yami stood up then, at that moment, and then left the room so that Yugi could get dressed. As they both went down to breakfast, hand in hand, Yugi asked Yami, "Do you think we're moving to quickly? Our relationship I mean..."  
  
"Well," quoted Yami, his voice as soft as it could be, "do you think we're moving to quickly?"  
  
"No," Yugi stated, "I think we're meant for each other. We should go as fast as we want to, and it seems we both like these feelings very much. We should kiss when ever we..."  
  
But Yugi was cut off right then by Yami, who pinned him against the wall, half way down from their rooms (they were just across the hall from each other,) and kissed Yugi on the lips with such passion and then touched Yugi's chest up and down, watching Yugi pull him closer and enjoying Yami's hands on his chest, making Yugi stretch out and arch his back to make it as enjoyable as possible for himself and Yami. Yami then pulled himself close to Yugi by putting his arms around Yugi's back, feeling him all over and continuing to kiss his lips. That's when it happened, they were both sure they were right for the other, Yami for Yugi, and Yugi for Yami...  
  
  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................................  
  
  
  
At breakfast they were having sausages and eggs that Tea had cooked when Joey came in followed by Bakura. Yugi was next to Yami on Yami's right side, on Yami's left side was Bakura, and in front of him was Joey. Yugi had been in a day-dream state of mind ever since that kiss in the hall. He has eatten his breakfast (which was very good) and was waiting for the others to finish. He had just offered his chair at the table for Tea to sit at.  
  
While Yugi was waiting he wandered over to the kitchen window and peered out from it. He noticed a blue bird and what he assumed was its mate.  
  
/He started to relate the two and noticed several immediate differences. But even though they were different, they were still made for each other, just like him and Yami.../  
  
"Well what do you guys want to do today?" Joey asked, finishing up the last sausage on his plate in one bite. "Go to the mall I guess?"  
  
"That sounds great," Yugi said from his place at the window, then coming back to join the others, "then we can swing by Grandpa's place. He just got this new box of Duel Monsters cards, he promised he'd keep at least one booster for each of us! Its even a new set too, but its not coming out at other places for another month, Grandpa's got several friends that helped develop the set..."  
  
As the group was heading out the door and to the street that would take them to the mall, Yami held Yugi back a second while the others went on.  
  
"I love you," said Yami to Yugi as he planted a kiss on Yugi, this time on the cheek.  
  
"And I you, Yami," replied Yugi and returned the gesture of emotion. Then the two followed the group on... 


End file.
